Bloodline
by Pandaawrites
Summary: After the Nemesis Crisis, Chris had returned to his hometown. He's having a regular life as an American teenage boy, but on this very blissful Autumn day, horror strikes, and someone he hadn't seen for a very long time - has come back. And when I mean a long time, I mean a very long, long time. From Chris's POV (First Person Narration, Three-Shot and Edited!)


BEWARE! OF THE LONG ESSAY! (With amendments, read it today at work. I extended the end and fixed some grammar mistakes. I rushed this and I admit it. I feel so jelly *cries hard*)

I'm sorry everyone! I've been dead on FF but, NOW, I'M ALIVE. AGAIN. YEAH. BREATHING. *inhales*

Okay, this is what I'll be planning. I'll be deleting "Legend of Ares" and "Chris the Flowergirl" since I can't continue it, BUT I'll be re-writing it and the new protaganist of LoA will King's ancestor, Mars. Yeah, been rethinking the whole thing since I was off FF. *hair flip*

Now that I'm back, I decided to write up a one-shot and go for a change. I don't read, write nor like horror and creepypasta creeps the heck out of me, but sometimes, change is good - to get me out of my comfort zone, and *claps* I hope you enjoy this story and remember to review since this is my first time writing horror. (I don't think I'm good at it. Is there an "I'm so jelly" horror category?)

Chris is still my fave main FF char of choice (Oh yeah~ Anyone else?)

The story is so OOC that I want to cry. *runs to a far place*

* * *

The Nemesis Crisis is over.

I resigned from my job and I am now staying at my hometown, taking care of my one-legged uncle, reading books, going out for walks, occasionally go for a ride on my bike and everything that happened before I became a "Hunter". Everything seems to have rewinded back to the way it was - slow, calm and peaceful - except, I felt...renewed. You know, the feeling when you're washed off from everything bad and that's exactly how I felt. So carefree, so filled with bliss that I sometimes don't notice that I smile while doing things.

I guess people would think I'm crazy when they see me down the streets then.

I ride my bike down the pathways of my neighborhood, watching the yellowed leaves fall gently down to the white granite paveway. Autumn is here, adorning the place with her fiery shades of yellow, orange and red, her colors on the roofs of houses, the cars and anything below her feet. The scene nostalgically reminded me of Ginga.

"What a nice afternoon." I say to myself.

I ride back home and park my bike beside the garage. I step into my house and looked around to see where my uncle was.

He wasn't around anywhere.

"Oh well." I thought, "My cousins must have taken him for a walk then."

I go to my room and lie on my bed. I reach out for the phone on my desk and checked for messages.

"Three unread messages from my lovely little brother." I happily say to myself. (I admit I sound like a retard when I'm happy. Seriously.) I tap on the link and read the messages to myself.

"Hello, Christopher. How are you doing in America with Uncle Jeremy?"

"I'm at a show now...very nervous."

"Gonna do solo..."

I lightly chuckled at the messages then replied to them.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Have faith! And you don't call me by my full name, brother. I'm older than you by a minute."

I'm close to my younger twin brother, Mike. I'm older than him by a minute and we were both born on Christmas Day - December 25th. Despite we have different personalities, hobbies and talents, we share the same heart, mind and soul. I can feel whenever he's unhappy, in danger, or in hardships, and I guess he feels the same for me too. He's one of the sources that keeps me sane during my missions. He is the opposite of me -he's sweet, kind, and caring...a great help to me. Besides, he is a star on the other side on the earth and is really popular amongst the crowd. Sigh, looks like we really live in two different worlds...

While I was going a trip down memory lane, the alerts from my phone brought me back to reality, and I saw that my brother had replied to my message.

"Yeah bro."

"I know, sir."

"Gonna show you some photos after the show. ;)"

I smilied.

"Have a good show little brother."

After sending the message, I heard the main door open.

"Uncle Jeremy!" I said. And put my phone back onto my desk. I raced downstairs to see him.

"Uncle!" I cried eagerly as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I saw my cousin help Jeremy out of his wheelchair and fix him into his crutches.

"Ah. Hello young lad. How are you doing today?"

Hearing his humble, mellow voice always relaxes me.

"Not bad. What about you?"

Uncle Jeremy put on his familar peaceful smile. "Fine as always my boy." He limped to a nearby couch and carefully sat down on it; to prevent pressing on his old war wounds. I sat on another couch opposite to him and expected him to start a conversation, as he always would. As I patiently waited, he put his crutches beside his couch and leaned toward me with a smile.

"How is your brother?"

My heart dropped. I haven't been taking good care of him since I began my missions, and I never really seriously replied to his messages during the past 2 years, and what was worse was that when he needed me most, I spiritually wasn't there. Despite my twin instinct, I never paid any real attention to it.

"I should paid more attention to him." I thought.

I swallowed, then awkwardly answered, "He's okay...he's having a show now...solo."

"Ahh. I see." said Uncle Jeremy. "I realised it was until now you paid true attention to him. Am I right, Chris, my lad?"

I already knew that nothing could escape Uncle Jeremy.

"Yes." And I held my head down in shame.

Uncle Jeremy put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry son. You're working it now. You don't have feel so bad."

I raised my head and looked at him.

"Your father told you to take good care of him before he went to war with me." He chuckled. "You father told me how much he missed his boys before he died."

He took out something from his pocket, and showed it to me. It was a bloody, burnt photo of me and my brother. Or let's say, it was the only photo that showed us holding hands together, and I remember Dad talking about it.

"Your father kept it close to him even at war. Unfortunately, he died in it. I found this in his breast pocket after his death. From this, you should know how much your father loves you both."

I took the photo from his scarred, wrinkled hand, then took a good look at it. The middle of the photo - which showed the two of us holding hands - basically remained intact. There was a blood stain on my brother's face, another on my cheek. A bloody fingerprint was found on the bottom right corner of the photo, which I suspected it belonged to Uncle Jeremy.

Creepy photo.

"Keep it." Said Uncle Jeremy. "It's all yours."

My eyes widened in shock. What? I'm the photo's new keeper? Thinking about how this pic burned in war grounds with my dad was already unpleasant. The blood stains on it made me uncomfortable, and staring at it was creepy. But I just couldn't reject Uncle Jeremy's request. It would be rude to.

"Okay." I shrugged, and awkwardly placed it in a pocket inside my jacket. Uncle Jeremy smiled in reply.

"Your father left this for you."

He leaned down beside the chair and picked up his crutches. He placed them in front of himself and I helped him stand up properly with them.

"Now, a trip to the study. You help prepare dinner, alright?"

"Fine."

"Good then." And he carried himself to the study.

I sighed. Seeing Uncle Jeremy - a person who once had both of his legs - limp around everywhere on crutches was just sad. But then...what about the photo? Jeremy said nothing about it...except the fact that Dad carried it around everywhere and gave it to us after he died. Creepy enough, but I tried to keep it out of my mind and focus on preparing dinner.

"Dad's photo..." I thought.

* * *

There. I couldn't get that out of my mind after all. I've been thinking about it since when I was preparing and eating dinner. The words "Take care of your brother." kept on looping in my head. I have absolutely no idea why either. I tried occuping my mind with King's jokes and Ginga's nice words but still I got back to thinking about the creepy photo, as if my twin instinct was trying to tell me something.

Wait,_ twin instinct_? What does_ that _have to do with that creepy photo?

Or maybe I was just thinking too much. I laughed unnaturally to myself and went off to take a shower. Maybe a shower would help clear my mind.

Yep. A shower would do the trick. I turned on the tap and let the cold droplets of water run down my skin. Nothing like a cold refreshing shower to clear your mind - and, it's working. But, during that very moment. I heard someone knock on the bathroom door.

I swiped back the shower curtains to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

There was no reply.

"It's okay, you can't see me. I'm behind the curtains so you can come in."

Still no reply.

There was this creepy pause for a second - I heard nothing but water droplets patter upon the tub.

"Hello?"

Still, no reply.

"Oh well." I shrugged, and went back to showering.

After a moment, the knocking started all over again, but this time, more vigouriously. I repeated the same thing I did in the beginning. No replies to each call.

Great. Now, I'm kind of freaked out.

No-one's shy in this house. Even my cousin would come in and pee even when I'm showering, and since people have different needs, I always don't lock the doors. These are manners to me and I'm sure anyone in this house is sure about it.

But whatever. I put on my clothes and go downstairs to see my cousins.

"Hey guys." I say. My cousins look up to me.

My gamer cousin replied to me with a rather impolite "What?"

"Did you guys knock on the bathroom door...upstairs?"

The cousins looked at each other, then faced me.

"No." the younger one replied. "We were there the entire time."

"I was playing Fire Emblem on the couch." the gamer cousin butted in. The gamer cousin shot a look to his sister. "Did you? Did you sneak off without me noticing and went in and played a prank on Chris?"

"NO! I was there...with my dollies the entire time..."

"Liar"

"No Liar!"

"Yes you!"

And all of a sudden, the sister wailed. "It wasn't me! I was there! With my dollies!" And she continued to wail on the floor while her brother snapped his DS shut and went someplace else to play. At that moment, Uncle Jeremy appeared.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Another argument." I said.

Uncle Jeremy put down his crutches and kneeled down to comfort her. While Uncle Jeremy was doing so, the question which I asked the siblings slipped out of my mouth. Uncle Jeremy, with his daughter in her hands, turned to me.

"Do you suspect it was done by something...dirty?"

My blood froze. Uncle Jeremy couldn't have knocked the door since he was limp. Plus, going up and down the stairs would be difficult for him anyway. Even if he did knock at the bathroom door, he would say that it was himself who was outside. But now Uncle Jeremy is suspecting that this house is haunted, then this would make me believe that other sorts of creepy things would happen, which I don't dare to think about.

But then...

"Our house has none of this!" I splutter.

"Not so sure. Or maybe one of the kids are lying." Uncle Jeremy replied.

Now that sounds plausible. The younger one, from what I've observed so far would always tell the truth. Plus, she's always had top conduct at school. For the elder one, pfft, he's so lazy, I guess he only knows how to play games. But that doesn't mean he can't pull pranks on me by creeping me out by knocking on the bathroom door and not replying my every ask. But in a matter of ten minutes? I doubt that.

But what if it was...

"Never mind." I shrugged and I go back to my room.

I threw myself on my bed, face-down. Too much happened today. How Jeremy gave me dad's photo, the creepy knocking on my bathroom door...or let's say, too much went through my mind. I take the photo of the desk and look at it...why? I put it back down and grab my phone to check whether there were any messages. As usual, there was and of course, they were from my brother. I tapped the link and saw a whole column of photos of my brother and his band mates, and some with his manager.

"So they were holding a party." I smiled.

Now that kind of calmed my spirits.

"Homework time..." I mutter to myself. I may be home-schooled but that didn't mean I wasn't given homework. Uncle Jeremy gives me a ton every week.

I pull out my drawer to get out my maths book, but instead an envelope caught my eye. I took it out and studied it - plain white, no seal, no words. I don't remember putting it here at all. I have no idea that got there either.

"Maybe I have amnesia..."

I tried to oppress myself from opening the letter, but my curiosity got the better of me. I opened the letter with ease - I only needed to flip open the slip then take out what was inside, which was a photo of me and my twin as kids.

"Hey this looks familiar..."

I studied the photo. Smiles on our faces, holding hands, and there, it got me. That photo was the _exact_ same photo that Jeremy gave me, except that it looked brand new, and the printing date was just a week ago.

Where...where did that come from? I thought. Now this was mind baffling. I remember Uncle Jeremy telling me there was only _one _copy of this photo. Or maybe dad had two without his knowledge and someone had that reprinted? Then if it was reprinted, then who did it? There is no chance for it to be me, nor Uncle Jeremy, nor my cousins, so...

...Could it be _Mike_?

This photo was printed a week ago, and shipping this envelope needed time. Maybe this envelope originally had another package sealing it. Or it was part of a package. but how did end up here? I clearly don't remember any delivery man coming to my house to send any packages.

I stare at the picture with fear and anticipation. I wanted to ask Uncle Jeremy about this but then...he said this picture only had one copy.

"My brother has knowledge about it?!"

But that was like...7 years ago. I was the only one who knew about it. And I was clear that my brother was with my mother at Walmart.

Then how did my brother obtain knowledge about this picture's existence?

I begin biting my nails. Now this is downright creepy. I knew that the photo could be recovered using modern technology, but how did he get the photo when he was the one staying on the other side of the earth? He never returned to America after Dad died, and hence it was impossible for him to get it.

Or were him and Uncle Jeremy planning something?

"Chris! Time for dessert!" cried Uncle Jeremy from downstairs.

I stopped thinking when Uncle Jeremy called me down for dessert. I was taking it too far. I lay the picture down on the desk beside the actual one dad took to war. A stand up then glance back at the two pictures, laying side to side by each other, like a pair of twins.

"Creepy." I say, then go downstairs.

* * *

"Can you help take out the trash, Chris?" asked Uncle Jeremy after dessert.

"Okay."

I put on my sandals then race out the door with the garbage.

"Go fast, return fast."

The dump pile was creepy. Especially when you go there in the dark. It's in a dark corner of the neighbourhood and so far, I haven't seen anyone who walks out from it. Everyone runs. Even a hunter like me has to run. Pretty ironic that someone like me has to run. Now picture how creepy this place is.

Reaching the front of the dump, I take a deep breath then run into the dark alley. Suddenly, this took me to another trip down memory lane where me and my brother used to hold hands together whenever we went into the alley to throw the garbage. Thanks to this, my free hand feels empty and now I totally want to hold on to something, like a stick, or even better, a warm hand. I try and prevent myself from hearing all the night noises coming from anonymous places. I should be having only one thing in mind - Throw the garbage then go.

I see the end then throw the bag like a how a professional discus player would, then turned back and ran. I always knew the alley was creepy, but I never remembered it being _that_ creepy. The night noises seemed different and I felt that someone was _following_ me. My survival instincts never got me wrong. When I felt someone was following me, someone is _truly_ following me, but this time, I thought it could be bogus. I was creeped out so much today, I never had time to relax. Sugar did nothing to calm me down. I was tempted to look back, but if I did, I knew I would freak myself out. Seeing the entrance of the alley, I zipped out like an Olympic sprinter then sped home.

BANG!

I shut the door behind me.

I was too out of breath - and creeped out - to explain anything to these surprised faces glancing at me. I caught my breath and said, "Long story short, creeped out." then went back upstairs. Originally wanting to wash my hands, I stepped into the bathroom only to see the bathroom all steamy. I was jumped in horror when I saw numbers on the mirror.

"120508"

I was horrified. My cousins weren't tall enough to write words in the middle of the mirror, and Uncle Jeremy only took cold baths. 120508? What the heck did that mean? Who the heck would write all this on the mirror?

"_Mike._" I whispered.

But he was somewhere else.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I said and went into my bedroom.

But horror wasn't going to let go of me so easily. I found an extra envelope on my desk, and naturally I opened it.

Inside was a piece of paper with words "DO YOU REMEMBER?" in red.

My mind reached to a point where I was already internally screaming. I seriously want to swear.

"Homework time!" I cried, and tried to forget about everything then focus on my homework. (I know I look retarded when I do this)

I pulled out the drawer then found a bottle of water inside. How the heck did that get there? I took out the bottle of water anyways and placed it on the corner of my desk. Maybe I need that later. I took out my homework and started to concentrate on it. Now that felt a lot better.

"What's next...ah! English." But it was already half past ten. I need to get to sleep now. Nup. Nada. Not going into that creepy toilet again, so I turned off the lights and threw the blankets over me. Time for some cutesy dreams, but after all that scare, it's gonna be difficult.

It only took me 5 minutes to get into light sleep, which was rather abnormal for me since it usually takes me longer to get to sleep. I swore I drunk half a bottle of that mysterious water and I think someone put light amounts of sleeping drugs in there. Enough for me to doze off faster, but not enough to make me lose my consciousness. By that time, I felt liquid drip on my face. Awoken by it, I slowly opened my lids to see what it was. Was the ceiling dripping? But isn't the paint on the ceiling...drip-proof?

When my eyes could finally get into focus, I saw this...dark human-like figure on my ceiling. My face was looking at the figure's face, and I swore that the face had an upturned smile on it. By that very moment, I could finally make out what was that liquid on my face - Saliva. The figure, which stuck itself on the ceiling by unknown means, deliberately drooled on my face to scare and disgust me. I felt my heart race. I am _freaked out_. Literally. I oppressed the urge to scream in order hide my fear.

"W-W-Who...Who...are...you?" I stuttered.

Mr. I-stuck-myself-on-the-ceiling-and-I-can't-get-down giggled.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" the figure giggled. "YOU DON'T? YOU DON'T? YOU DON'T?"

Wait...that sounds like...

"Mike?! Brother?! How in the actual flip did you get there?!" There was no way I could push down my fears.

"You recognize me? How wonderful! So you still care about me after all!"

I swallowed. There was no escape now. I was so scared that I couldn't move a muscle. If..._Mike _freed himself from...whatever that's attaching him to the ceiling, I'd be a goner. Mike weighs as much as me. Three metres wasn't any short height. Someone that weighed almost sixty kilos would still get hurt from falling, let alone Mike has planned on falling into my arms...according to how he attached himself on the ceiling.

"Don't fall..." I begged. "Please don't...it's dangerous...don't do silly things okay?"

Mike's smile disappeared, then reappeared in ecstasy.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" His smile grew bigger. "If you want me to be safe then stand up and fetch me!"

More of his drool dripped on my face. I automatically wiped the drool off my face with my blanket. Eew. My blanket's dirty now. But who cares? We share the same DNA anyway. Only that...seeing my brother like this was creepy...and gross. He is definitely out of character today. but even if he's out of character, I still needed to ask him a few questions.

"Bro...Can I ask you something?" I shivered. "Weren't you holding a concert with your bandmates? And didn't you guys have a party afterwards?"

"Nope!" He swiftly replied. "All fake!"

What?! But those photos...they were so convincing! Did he photoshop it? Or edit it by any other means? I continued to ask.

"Then how did these photos appear? They all looked...so real..."

Mike laughed. "Haven't you heard of replacements? Even if my replacement didn't look like me, all he needed was a bit of foundation, concealer and all that knick-knack to make himself look like me! Duh, even someone on the web can make themselves look like Angelina Jolie. Haha! I was helping my replacement to aim for the stars! Besides, I'm tired. I come down yet?"

I froze. I couldn't believe that the person in the photo...was a replacement. I set my gaze on the person on the ceiling. I don't know him. He's mad! This is not the Mike I've known since...forever! That means...the one I met when I returned to my brother's home place after my mission was my brother's replacement. My brother must have went somewhere else then! Which explains why he has knowledge of Dad's photo! He must have sneaked into this house and pretended to be me so he could ask Uncle Jeremy in secret about it! I don't know what else he knows, but from what I see now, my brother is a subtle fiend.

I then hear sounds of ripping and see that Mike is ripping his legs off the ceiling. "No! Don't!" I cry as I spring myself off the bed. By the moment I could stand up properly, My brother frees himself entirely from the ceiling and falls onto me, forcing me to lose balance and I lay on my bed - with my brother in my arms.

His arms then wrapped around my waist so tightly that I couldn't breathe. But at that very moment another question popped up in my head.

I looked down at him. "How did you get there without anyone noticing? And how did you do so much while staying...invisible?"

He buried his head upon my chest.

"Long story brother. Long story..." he cooed. "Brother, I missed you so much!"

* * *

So how is my (I'm so jelly) horror story? (Yes I know this is so OOC, but yeah, gonna give it a try anyway.) The end...was like yaoi *slams head on keyboard*. Incestshipping noooooooooooooo- *slams head on wall*. Beware of the creepy little twin brother people, and the Legend Bladers should always be careful when going around with Chris, especially when you're Ginga or King, or when you're going alone with him. You'll never know who's watching you...FROM BEHIND MUAHAHAHAHA. (Yeah that was lame)

Inside, I am so tempted to type "go to church" for the activities LOL. *hides face*

Anyways, good news! I'll be going back to my birth place, Australia! *claps hands*

Please review!


End file.
